The Only One
by DryVulgarity
Summary: Roy Mustang wanted attention, He wanted to show the entire Military something new. He wanted his newest attraction to know it.
1. The Note

_**The Only One**_

_**The Note**_

_Mustang's P.O.V._

It was a thrill, I admit, I was telling everyone, but not really telling anyone. I had set up a riddle with only one line, but if it had a second everyone would know immediately. Maybe I just wanted attention, actually I did, but only from that one person. I had the riddle set up on the HQ's main billboard, it read:

_I Roy Mustang have a preposition for everyone within the Military. This offers a slight reward of $200 to anyone who can answer correctly the following. "Which Military Blonde is the Mustang's dream?" My office will be open between 9:00am and 9:00pm for any guesses. You may only guess once, and you cannot share your answer with anyone._

_Roy Mustang_

Though it sounded cheesy, I knew no one would know, no one...

**~~*~~**

The next morning around ten I heard a knock on my door. I set down my pen and called for them to enter. It was Kain Feury. I nodded my hello and waved him to a seat.

He sat and faced me, " I wanted to make guess, sir." He blushed slightly. I smirked and told him to go ahead, he nodded. " Well, I thought perhaps it was Lieutenant Hawkeye," He twirled his fingers. " She's the only blonde I know."

I bit my lip to hold in a laugh, and his eyes flared up. " Did I get it right!" he gasped, jumping from his seat. I shook my head, as he bowed his in disappointment. "Fuery she's not the only blonde you know." I told him. He put his thumb to his lips and sat back down. He looked up at me for a while but shook his head. I stood up and smiled again. " You had your guess Fuery, please excuse me I have work."

Fuery nodded again. Standing he turned to face me bowing in salute. He turned his back on me and walked waving his hand, while the other pulled the door, shutting it tightly. His footsteps padded outside the door, fading.

In an instant I was plunged into the silence of my office. But my mind didn't go back to my work, it went to the blonde, such a slim but still curving body, looked as though made of pure crystal (It looked that perfect). I felt myself tense and forced my mind to wonder to Riza Hawkeye. She was beautiful, yes, I couldn't fool myself into thinking she isn't. But I don't love her, I don't want her, no matter how beautiful, beauty isn't everything. She just isn't as breath-taking or heart-stopping as "my" blonde.

Eventually my mind did wander back to the papers on my desk. I managed to read through at least ten reports and assign a few new missions, for the alchemists that had just recently passed the exams. Just when I was starting on another report there was a tapping on my door.

I laid down my pen and stood calling for them to enter. The door swung open and revealed the blonde, Riza Hawkeye. I glanced at my watch, 5:52. She glided in swinging the door shut behind her. She was still in her uniform because her shift had just ended, she had a smile on her face. I had the odd feeling she thought it was her.

" Lieutenant Hawkeye..."

" Colonel Mustang," She interrupted," Of course, I know it isn't me, so there really is no need." she flung herself into the seat opposite me, rested her elbows on her knees, and her chin in her palms. For a moment she sat there looking into my eyes, an awkward silence fell over the room. She just sat there looking me up and down.

I looked at my watch again, 5:58, it seemed so much longer. She sighed, "It took me a while, after Kain told me it wasn't me. But honestly Mustang, Colonel, sorry, I have to say I always thought of you as a heterosexual. A man for the lady's so to speak" I raised an eyebrow, as she burst out laughing hysterically. "He eyes Lieutenant Ross like a love-sick puppy and you still like the guy?"

"Are you talking about Brosh?"

"Non other." She said jumping up and putting her hands hips. She tilted her head signaling that she wanted my answer.

"Why would I like Sergeant Brosh?" I asked her. She placed a finger to her lips and shrugged, it reminded me of a little kid. " Sorry Hawkeye its not Brosh" She shook her head and marched to the door. Before the wooden door swung shut, she waved her hand in salute. The door slid shut slowly and I listened as her footstep's, like Fuery's, faded.

Once again I my office was silent. I knew it wasn't late but I was tired, exhausted really. I fell back to seat and shifted though some of the work. Before seven I was able to finish over half of it. Sometime around eight I left the office, paperwork in hands, ready to present to the Brigadier-General. I walked somewhat hastened until I came to a corner.

Edward Elric, Full Metal Alchemist, had just walked around the corner with a smiling Hughes at his side. I knew Hughes wasn't really there but I wish he was, he could help me with this. Ed waved a hand, "Night Mustang." He said, continuing to walk toward the military's dorm rooms. Still as Ed kept walking Hughes stopped.

"When you post things like that note of yours, you have to try not to gape at the person. Especially when buddy buy Hughes is here. How do you know I won't go blab to everyone?" Hughes's ghost put his hands on his hips and shook his head. " I don't want to see that, I'm straight!" He shook his head again and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Just kidding Roy, I'm happy for you." The ghost faded and I was left alone.

I heard footsteps to my right and turned to see the man I was looking for, "Brigadier-General" I said raising my open hand in salute. I placed both hands on the stack of papers and presented them to the BG.

"Thank you Mustang" He said grabbing the papers from me, "Glad to see the note on the billboard isn't distracting you, you may leave early tonight, there's really nothing more for you to do here."

I said my thanks, and saluted again, before returning to my office. It really is quite in here sometimes too quite, so quite I can't help but think about things. That's all I really do all day, at least since the new BG rose up. I haven't been sent on a single mission, I just sit in my office and do paperwork, day after day, after day. It was getting old.

I flung my coat over my uniform and switched out the light. The door was left open so a thick beam of light came in from the hallway. I was turning to walk out when a shadow came across the door and the room turned black.


	2. Insomniac

**The Only One**

**Insomniac**

Mustang's P.O.V.

Standing in the doorway was the over muscle Alex L. Armstrong, who nearly blocked all the light seeping in from the hall. "Armstrong," I said, "Make this fast, I'm leaving."

He looked a bit impatient, and sad but quickly returned to his usual, over happy, self. " When you post a message, colonel, that says from nine to nine, you usually stay 'till nine."

I shook my head. " I'm tired, Armstrong. Not to mention it is almost nine. Hurry this up!" I almost shouted it but managed to keep a level head.

Armstrong raised his arms and flexed like his old self. ( He hadn't seemed really here since Arcer had come around.) His shirt popped off and he struck pose. " Can't you wait for your love mustang?" I felt my eyes widen and start twitching.

" Armstrong is that your guess?" It had come as a complete surprise. I had forgotten about the little blonde curl right on the top of his forehead. " No, Its not you."

" How can you resist these muscles?" He shouted striking another pose.

" Believe me Armstrong, I am resisting." _In fact I'm almost vomiting. _I waved my hand at him. He saluted before turning and walking out the door. I felt myself sigh and rolled my eyes.

Snatching up my bag, I headed toward the door. The door swung shut behind me, and I turned to lock it. With my office securely locked I dragged myself toward the military's dorms. The hall was silent but this was normal, the majority of the military personnel had earlier hours than me, save a few guards.

It was silent, so silent I heard my footsteps echo, but only barely. The sound became rhythmatic as I walked down the hall. But something broke the rhythm, it was laughter, a happy, slightly drunken laughter. There were two, two people laughing.

The laughing stopped, I heard the oh-so familiar voice which made me stop in my tracks. It said, " We should go to the bar, nothing else to do." Elegant that voice was wasn't it?( note the hint of sarcasm).

The other voice answered, " Ed, I'm too young to go to the bar, you know that." It was Alphonse, Ed had gotten Al his body back nearly two years ago. It was truly amazing, Al's body had grown with time, which meant his body was fifteen when he got it. Alphonse had grown into a beautiful teen, really. I think he's about seventeen now and he's let his hair grow out, not like Ed's, a little shaggy but still above the shoulder. He and Ed look almost like twins, but Al's taller than Ed by nearly six inches, its funny, but Ed doesn't get mad about that anymore.

I heard him giggle, to tell the truth it really turned me on, " Show them your pocket watch, Al, they'll let you in. Your a military dog now, there may be downs to that but this parts a plus." I heard a thud and Ed curse under his breath, it took a bit for me not to laugh., " Now get ready we're leaving soon."

After hearing the tinking of glasses and a shuffle of feet I decided to hurry to my room. I wanted to talk to Ed so bad, I wanted to tell him how I felt. I knew I probably wouldn't. Still this maybe my chance.

I nearly broke into a run to get to my dorm. I quickly unlocked the door and hurled myself into the room, slamming the door behind me. My bag was thrown to the floor ignored as I raced to the closet. The dorms were pretty pathetic, they had two actual rooms, a bathroom and the other room which consisted of the living room, the kitchen, and the so called bedroom. (It was just a bed, dresser and closet set in one corner of the place).

From the closet I pulled out a pair of dark worn out jeans, a tight black shirt and a pair of black fingerless gloves, all of which I only wore when I was going out, with out other Military officers that is. The gloves had my unique transmutation symbol on them but it did nothing, just for looks on these.

I started to change before it clicked, I couldn't leave now, they'd see me go. Managing to calm myself down I walked to the bathroom and pulled the rest of my clothes off before climbing into a warm shower. I slid a hand through my hair, across my neck and down my chest but stopped before going to the waist. Shaking my head I turned off the water, even though I hadn't even washed myself thoroughly. I just couldn't stand to be in that position while I was thinking of him, yea I'm a grown man but for some reason it seemed that would ruin my image of him, I didn't want that to happen.

I quickly dressed and stood in front of the mirror to see what I needed to change. I still looked too much like my normal self, I opened a cabinet and pulled out a large black bag. From the bag I took a plain black collar, two wristbands and several matching rings. I also grabbed eyeliner, which I applied generously, and mascara. I even painted my nails black before looking into the mirror again, only to find a gothic boy looking back at me, I smiled, this was going to work.

I walked out of the bathroom and stopped in the living room area to pull on my work boots. Before I left I grabbed a hoop earring which I slid into a small hole in my left ear, I never wore it on the job, no idea why, and a lighter, just in case.

I made sure to lock the door once I left my room and ran down the hallway, out the back door. My exposed arms hit the cold air, I immediately cursed myself for forgetting my jacket. It was spring, but it was also near ten at night so the cold wasn't really that much of a surprise. From the back door it was easy to find the closest club in town, "Insomniac".

I could hear the music outside the door. A man stood where the line should be, but it wasn't late enough yet, the rush hadn't shown up. I showed the guard my I.D. and walked in. I spotted Ed and Al on entry, they had a small table in the back. Ed had what looked like water in his cup but by the was he was laughing I knew better, not to mention he was in a club so water made no since.

Most of the tables were taken up, save a few near the front, and only one booth still open. I decided to take the booth, it was only a few tables away, and I could still see them.

I flung myself into the right side, propping my back against the wall and my side to the cushion so that I could still see the dance floor and other people. A woman came up to me, she was in the red and black striped uniform, she asked me what I wanted to drink. I ordered a cherry vodka, in the bottle. Though the drink was kind of plain it was still the best I've had yet, and you get the same alcohol fix as any other drink.

I set and took in the surroundings, yea I've been here before but they've remodeled since then. The tables were black with white checkers, the chairs matched. White stars covered the black dance floor and black ceiling. Everything matched, except the waitresses outfits they were all black and red but the designs varied. The place had a retro look going for it.

The woman came back with my drink, almost knocking it over when a squealing came across the speakers. I turned to see a M.C. stepping behind a microphone. His face was contorted by what looked like burns. I couldn't help but look at my hands. I had so much power within the alchemic symbol I used, power that could destroy all of central in an instant. People don't realize how much power lie within the flames of a fire, at least not until they witness it firsthand. I've got my own reasons, reasons as to why I choose to control the flame specifically


	3. Dance

**The Only One**

**Dance**

Mustang's P.O.V.

The M.C. introduced a woman, her hair was short, real short, she was wearing black jeans and a tight white shirt. He said her name was Maria didn't say her last. I heard the music start up behind her. I recognized the song, I'm guessing it was karaoke night because the song was originally sang by a boy.

_It's under to yourself _

_And now I'm so gone. _

_It's under to yourself _

_And now I'm so gone._

The music was beautiful, utterly mind numbing. I felt myself stand and move to the floor, I knew I was the only one out there, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and moved to the beat of the song

_Well trains take me so far. _

_Well only in my brain and it's fine to me. _

_How come you do, you do this thing_.

It was all instruments now, the rhythm, the melody, all of it was perfect. I heard more footsteps, three people at least, they were moving out onto the floor. I opened my eyes and saw them, Ed and Al.

_Well circle around and get yourself a better look_

_A better memory._

_And you fall down, You do. _

_Well file down these streets _

_Lined with fools and luxury. _

_We've sinned our best _

_But nobody looked, yeah just_

Al was dancing with a woman that seemed only slightly older than him, while Ed was just standing there looking shocked. Still I shut my eyes again and continued with the pattern I had set up.

_Love me, Love me _

_This is how I'm forced to live. _

_Well I don't want to live like that. _

_No I don't wanna live knowing second words_.

I felt his eyes on me, in a small way I was hoping he saw through my goth exterior, hoping he saw me. Really though I didn't want him to know, that's why I went through the trouble of the goth image. I kept my eyes closed, all I heard was the music, but I couldn't get Ed out of my mind, I wanted to dance with him so bad.

_Well trains take me so far _

_Well only in my brain _

_And you do you do _

_I'll sing the words to you_

I heard footsteps again, next to me this time. My eyes snapped open, it was him, Ed was standing right in front of me. He smiled and offered out his hand. I took his hand, feeling myself blush. I pulled him close to me pressed his chest to mine. He had grown, he rested his head on my shoulder. One of his hands clutched my side and pulled my waist to his, we moved together matching the beat. I was in heaven.

_Well circle around and get yourself a better look _

_A better memory _

_And you fall down the way you do _

_I'll file down these streets _

_Lined with fools and luxury _

_And we sinned but nobody looked, _

_Nobody looked, yeah_

I slid my hand along his jaw, bending down slightly, I pressed my lips to his. He didn't hesitate to kiss back, quite the opposite, he slid his tongue against my lips eagerly. I opened my mouth happy to oblige, I let him slide his tongue into my mouth, only to dance around his with mine. He moaned. into my mouth, I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

_Love me, Love me _

_This is how I'm forced to live _

_I don't wanna live like that _

_I don't wanna live, knowing seconds words. _

_Do you _

_Expect me to seem free from your care _

_From your problems _

_He is the best now _

_She's under pressure _

_He is the best now _

_She's under pressure _

_These nights will go so quietly_

I caught my breath and let go of the small blonde in my arms. He looked at me and giggled, he waved a hand for me to follow him to the bar. His face was slightly flushed, but his beautiful golden eyes were clear as ever. He ordered himself a plain drink while I got a weak vodka.

We sat there at the bar the entire night just talking, well a few songs came on that we both liked so we got up and danced to them. It was a night I can't and won't ever forget. It wasn't until three in the morning when we finally went our separate ways.

Luckily, I was still sober enough to remember I was trying not to look like me, and managed to walk in the opposite direction and central HQ and Ed. Al had left a long time earlier leaving his dance partner by herself, I guess he just didn't like her.

I went to a small coffee house a ways down the street and ended up staying there for nearly an hour, when I left I raced back to HQ, remembering to use the back door, and into my room.

I was tired, I may have forgotten just how tired I was when I was with Ed but it hit me full force now. I was almost falling asleep while I was still standing. I managed to wash my face, and remove my jewelry before collapsing onto the couch, not caring to get any blankets or anything. Its a good thing I'm off tomorrow, I thought to myself before I was out cold.

~~*~~

A sharp, loud rapping on my door woke me up. I didn't know what time it was, but the light coming in from the window said noon. I had one hell of a headache, but it didn't hurt enough to slow me down.

I sat up, somehow I had gotten from the couch to the bed, but right now I didn't care, the knocking on my door hadn't stopped yet. I shouted I was coming before tearing of my black shirt and pulling on a white button up one. I had the buttons half way done up when I opened the door. There, in military uniform, stood Ed.

_-LEGS-  
The Song written in this story is Fools and Luxury, by Lydia. Its favorite of mine._


	4. Goth Boy

**The Only One**

**Goth Boy**

Edward's P.O.V.

The door in front of me swung open revealing the colonel, his shirt only half on. I couldn't help but blush. Ever since I had hit puberty I had been open to relations with both boys and girls, but that changed. I mean both are attractive, but once I saw Whinry like that I had decided girls are mainly attractive when they have their clothes on. I don't know exactly why I chose boys over girls but I imagine that plays a big role in it.

I can't say that I liked Mustang that way, but I still didn't want him to see me blush. I quickly straightened up and saluted (He was still my superior). His eyes widened, as he scrambled to button up his shirt. I laughed a little before remembering what I was supposed to be doing. " Colonel Mustang, " I said, " The Brigadier General wants the two of us, along with others to meet him in his office in exactly one hour."

He looked shocked, he shook his head and ran a hand through his raven hair. " Do you know why?"

I paused, I hadn't planned on telling him, I wanted him to guess, but I told him anyway. " I'm not positive, sir, I assume it has something to do with the Ishballian Military, I've heard rumors that the people aren't agreeing with the laws being passed, fear of rebellion I suppose." It was true, not just rumors, the BG had told me himself about the fear of another Ishbal rebellion. Normally I wouldn't have told Mustang straight out like that, but something was different about him, I felt comfortable, unlike my usual untrusting self, I felt I knew him, like he knew me, as more than just his military underdog. I couldn't place what was different though.

He shook his head again. "Are the others informed of the meeting?" I nodded, " Then, please, come in, I'll get us some drinks." I said my thanks as he pulled the door open father. His hand waved me in, while his other shut the door, all before he picked up several items and carried them out of the room in a black cloth looking thing.

His dorm wasn't very neat but not uncomfortably messy either. I dropped myself to the couch and let out a sigh. My head hurt, I knew I drank last night but I didn't think I had drank this much. Everything was extremely blurry, it would take a while for me to remember everything.

All I remembered so far was my raven haired, punk boy, dance partner. That was only because Al had reminded me of him. He told me he left almost three hours before I had gotten back to our dorm, then complained about how he always had to end up with the girls. Al says he like both, and in all actuality he does more than I do, still sometimes he refuses to flirt or even interact with girls.

When he got his body back I know he and Whinry went off together a lot. I also know what they did while they were together, because Al would always come back bragging. At that time he didn't know about me, and I think I actually put up with him for a week, before telling him.

He was shocked, said it looked like I liked Whinry, said he was only doing stuff with her because he finally had something he thought I had wanted, and to say "I got your girl". Whinry already knew about me but once Al found out he came out, told me he thought I'd hate him, that's why he never said anything about it before. What gets me is that he thought I'd hate him for being gay, but didn't think I'd hate him for fucking the girl he thought I liked. Anyway he left Whinry the next day, he even took off out of town.

Al had everyone worried, but when he came back he had a smaller blonde boy at his side. I recognized him as Fletcher, I told them I was happy for them and even threw them a congrats party. Everyone was happy and welcomed Fletcher as Al's boyfriend, in a way I was jealous, but that was because I still had no one, no one that I could call mine.

A month after the party the military called me in. They were attempting to regroup and reorganize, and everyone had to be there, I never told anyone goodbye, I just left in the middle of the night.

Once Al found out where I was, which was actually quite a while after, he brought Fletcher to live in Central, to stay and visit with me. I think Fletcher stayed a year before hightailing it back to his brother, Al joined the military after Fletcher left, and since there were no extra dorms, he has to stay with me in the only two bed one.

Now I'm stuck in this position, sharing a drink with the colonel I thought I hated since I had become a military dog ( I suspect it was the whole being left by everyone but my brother thing), still, what happened to the normal life we thought we'd live after getting our bodies back?

The colonel came back from the kitchen with a tray that held two steaming cups. " Tea," he said smiling, " cinnamon tea to be exact." he sat beside me on the couch, offering a cup. I took it smiling and saying my thanks. I sat there a while before my headache kicked in. "Um...Colonel, sorry to impose, but do you have anything for headaches?" I asked with a half-hearted smile, he smirked.

"You mean for hangovers?" he asked, I nodded looking at my feet. "Yea, Ed, I do, hold on." He was still smiling as he stood, setting down his cup. He walked, once again, into the kitchen area.

The room became silent, but a song rang out in my head, it was the song from last night. I knew my eyes were closed and I was, almost certainly, humming. I saw the dance floor of the Insomniac, sleek black and white marble, it was beautiful. A boy, correction, a man, moved onto the marble swinging his hips gently, to the beat, eye's closed. Al was trying to get me to go out there and dance with him.

We were interrupted, when a girl sat down across from us. She asked our names, and we told. First she tried flirting with me, I quickly blew her off telling her I had no interest in girls, I resumed watching the man dancing, he looked sad. Then, she flirted with Al, but only a short while before they stood to dance. Al waved and begged for me to follow, I did without hesitation, at first.

Once I got there I realized that I had no one to dance with, this had been Al's plan. I stood still, which was really idiotic, watching the man sway, I felt hands press against my back and shove me toward him. He opened his eyes, they were a beautiful night sky blue, my knees felt weak. I smiled and held my hand out to the man, he blushed but still took it.

I remember how he pulled me to him, our warm bodies pressed against each other. I tensed.

The weight on the couch shifted, my eyes shot open, and my head turned to face a smiling Mustang, who had just sat next to me. " That's a nice song." He said. I couldn't help but blush, looking at the table in an attempt to hide it." For your headache." he grabbed my wrist lightly, and turned my hand so that he could drop two small red pills into my palm.

"Thanks." I popped the little red orbs into my mouth gulping them down with a swig of the cinnamon tea. I gasped at the sudden heat waving a hand in front of my face. Roy giggled but only slightly.

" Who else is going with us?" The colonel asked, before taking some tea from his own cup. I stared at him a while. " To Ishbal?"

" Oh!" I laughed a little, " Al, Lt. Ross, Lt. Hawkeye, and Sg. Brosh." He nodded taking another drink of the cinnamon tea. We sat here for a while drinking the warm tea in silence. I'm not a big fan of tea but I have to admit, this was still good. Mustang stood and took our now empty cups along with tray into the kitchen. When he got back, he looked as though he was going to tell me something, but was interrupted by a crisp knock on the door.

He stepped around the coffee table and pulled the door open revealing Lt. Ross, She immediately saluted, " We have received new orders from the Fuhrer, 'Mustang, Ross, Hawkeye, Brosh, Fuery, Havoc, Armstrong, the Elric brothers, and a group of lower officers, consisting of ten security personnel and three low ranking alchemist are to remain in central as security. There has been an unfortunate break in Ishbal's Military, our troops are being sent as assistance to control the rebellion. Talk to your designated General if you have questions or wish to join the troops going to Ishbal." Ross sighed but had a smile across her face, I presume she was proud of herself for remembering all of it. "Well, sir, one down , twenty to go." It was then that she noticed me. Her entire face light up, turning a bright crimson. " Sorry, two down." She blushed even worse and ran from the door.

Mustang sighed, cupping his face in his hands, I knew what he was thinking, or at least I think I knew. People would think we were an item, which for some reason didn't sound all that bad, except that I didn't want Mustang, I wanted that goth boy, who ever he was.

That's when I noticed it, Mustang's nails were painted black, why would Mustang paint his nails, he never wore anything like that. He lifted his face from his palms looking at me, he had a little bit of unwashed eyeliner around his dark blue eyes, his raven black hair falling just above his eyes. It couldn't be... That made no since. Mustang, the goth boy? Now that I thought of it they didn't look all that different. But still Mustang a goth?


	5. Mine

**The Only One**

**Mine**

Mustang's P.O.V.

I know I stood there a long time, it was mostly out of shock really, I didn't care if the Military knew (or thought anyway). Ed was of legal age so I couldn't get fired or thrown into prison. In all actuality I wanted them to know, that is of course if it was true, so far it wasn't.

I looked to Ed, he sat there motionless, staring at me, his golden eyes glazed over. I watched as his face changed from confusion to what looked like admiration. He shook his head causing the glaze in his eyes to fade. Ed climbed to his feet and walked around the table toward me.

"You?" He whispered, his face was unreadable now but his eye hinted a sort of happiness. "You're the goth boy?" I felt my eyes widen but turned my head before he could see.. When I was sure I wasn't flushed I turned back to him and nodded.

He laughed, " I never thought you were the dancing type, colonel." his face cracked into a smirk revealing a sharp canine. He grabbed my hips with both hands and pulled me to him. He smiled up at me before I moved a hand to his neck leaning down to brush my lips against his.

The small boy pulled me tighter against him, pushing his lips to mine, he slid his tongue across my lips parting them and exploring in my mouth. I tried to hold it in but ended up moaning into his mouth.

The door had been left open, forgotten until I heard the oh-so familiar voice of the Immortal Alchemist (named merely because he had lived though two human transmutations and survived as a suit of armor for nearly five years) " Brother?" the voice was nearly a whisper but I knew Ed heard him, I waited for the blonde in my arms to react to this, after a while he pulled his hand from my side and pushed the door shut. _This, it isn't a dream is it?_

_-Legs-  
This story WAS originally written in 2006. I've recently edited it and fixed minor errors, I didn't ADD anything because I feel that there was no point in changing a decent story. I hope you enjoyed this._


End file.
